Love on Patrol
by TraditionalTwist
Summary: Tokoyami and Tsuyu, married, flirt with each other while out on patrol. This was suggested by HouseCity101! Thank you for this request!


**A/N: This was a request from HouseCity101. I wrote a fic where Tokoyami and Tsuyu are fliting while on patrol. This was lots of fun to think about. I love these twoo so much. I hope you all enjoy! Thanks for the Prompt HouseCity!**

 **Love on Patrol**

"A storm is arriving. You need to evacuate to higher ground." Tokoyami stood in the doorway of a local shop. "Close your business and evacuate the premises."

The shop owner and guests nodded their heads. "Thank you, Tsukuyomi."

Tokoyami made his way down the street. He opened the door to the next business and repeated his statement. A hurricane was on its way. As a now pro hero, he was directed by his agency to help with evacuations. Even though he was now heading close to a fifteen-hour shift, Tokoyami continued with his heroic duty to evacuate all the businesses within his jurisdiction. His agency wasn't the only one out evacuating civilian.

A bright green blur zipped over his head. Tokoyami looked up when he felt the edge of his face being lifted by a pink tongue. He lifted his head to see Tsuyu grinning at him from atop light post.

"What's the jet-black hero doing out during the day?" Tsuyu asked. "Should he be at home, resting?"

Tokoyami smirked. "You can ask the storm why I can't be home. There is only a few more businesses to attend to."

The frog hero hopped down from the light post. She gently wrapped her hand around Tokoyami's wrist. "You've been out for so long though. Surely someone else can take your place?"

Tokoyami took Tsuyu's hand in his and brought it up to his beak. He gently kissed her knuckles. "Hurricanes call for everyone to be out on duty."

"Will you get tomorrow off? Ribbit. It was hard to sleep without you last night."

"When my district has been cleared I will return home."

"Good," said Tsuyu. "I hate it when I don't get to see you."

Tokoyami smiled. "Then we should continue with our patrols. The sooner this area has been evacuated, the sooner we get to spend the next day few days at home."

Dark Shadow snaked out from under Tokoyami's cloak and wrapped around Tsuyu. "Then you will have all the time you want with your husband," Dark Shadow whispered in her ear.

Tsuyu blushed. "Dark Shadow ribbit."

The Shadow creatures smiled and unwounded the amphibious girl. It returned to Tokoyami, who had an amused look on his face. "I shall see you about." Tokoyami walked into the next business.

Tsuyu nodded and began to climb her way up a nearby apartment building. She hopped on balconies, knocking on windows and back doors to help inform civilians of the evacuation. People began exiting the building as she reached the upper floors. When she reached the roof of the building she looked down to see the see of people moving away.

"Watching you climb is always such a treat."

"Ribbit!" Tsuyu jumped. She turned around to see Dark Shadow snickering as he slithered down the other side of the building.

She rushed over to the other side and watched as Tokoyami stood in the street directing civilians on which way to go. He looked up to Tsuyu and smirked at her, even going as far as to nod his head towards Dark Shadow. All the frog girl could do was blush.

She continued with procedure. Working her way to more buildings, and helping more civilians evacuate their complexes. Her heroic duty came first. It was up to her to make sure the non-rainy seasoned folks were prepared for harsh conditions. She wasn't prepared for an even more playful Dark Shadow and Tokoyami.

She hopped off the side of a building getting ready join the rest of her agency with crowd control, when she felt the familiar presence of Dark Shadow looming over her shoulder.

"You new suit looks great on you. It really amplifies your best _**ass**_ _ets_."

Tsuyu's blushed deepened. "Not here!" she snapped. "We are working. Our agencies are here."

Dark Shadow reeled in Tokoyami from the Shadows of the building. "There is no law that says two heroes from two different agencies can't _enjoy_ each other's company."

"Fumikage," Tsuyu said with a stern look.

The raven-headed man walked up to his wife, standing just behind her. "My apologies. It's just so nice to be out on patrol with you. It makes me think about the time I first started to fall for you. When you led us to victory against Ectoplasm?" He chuckled. "I know this a is just a simple evacuation procedure, but I can't help but get excited to be with you.

Tsuyu gasped as she felt a hand cup her ass. Dark Shadow snickered beside her. Tokoyami took joy in her shocked expression. "Besides, I miss seeing you in your uniform."

Tokoyami walked across the street, leaving his wife speechless. How could he have the gall to make such advancements towards her? He must be feeling tired. He was letting Dark Shadow persuade him into having too much fun.

Tokoyami sighed as it began to was in between two large office buildings. An hour into the evacuation, and everyone in their area was gone. He just needed to stay put until he heard back from headquarters. He sighed and leaned against the wall in ally he was in and closed his eyes. He had been working for the past seventeen hours, awake for over twenty-four.

"You look rather tired," a calm voiced muttered at the end of ally.

Tokoyami opened his eyes. Tsuyu was standing at the end of the street. "It's been a long day."

Tsuyu walked closer to Tokoyami, her chest millimeters away from his. "I'm sure. And now it is raining. I know how much you hate it when your feathers get wet."

"They will definitely need some preening," Tokoyami mumbled, suppressing a small blush.

Tsuyu stepped closer, pressing her body against Tokoyami's. The male was now pinned against the wall. "I can help you with that. I can start a nice warm bath for you to join me in when you get home." She leaned in and kissed her husband sweetly. It wasn't long but was certainly more than just a peck.

Tokoyami hummed. "That sounds delightful."

She pulled back and smiled. She hopped up on the opposite wall and began to climb up. "I will see you when you finally get to come home. Hopefully that is soon. And just so you know," she winked, "I get to take my costume home for the week."

Tokoyami's eyes widened. She tried to hide his smile but he couldn't. "It will be nice to see up close."

Tsuyu nodded before hopping away. Tokoyami smiled, and Dark Shadow poked out of his chest. "This is going to be a fun rainy season."

"Indeed," Tokoyami agreed. His phone buzzed. He finally received his message from HQ that he was dismissed. He smiled before beginning to walk home. He couldn't keep Tsuyu waiting.


End file.
